Iris
|occupation= |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= |relatives= |counterpart= |magic=Wind Magic Fire Magic Lightning Magic Dragon Transformation |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut=Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Iris (イーリス Īrisu) is a character who appears in Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening, in the game's original story chapter.Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening Appearance Iris has green eyes and light blue hair, tied into two bushy tails at the back. She wears a green headband with two horns on top. The horns have a jagged pattern on them. Iris wears a green sleeveless robe with yellow edges and a gold wing-like pattern on it, wrapped around her anticlockwise. She also wears gray metal gauntlets with green gloves with yellow edges under them, a pink skirt with a white edge under the robe, black leggings, purple shoes, a pink ribbon tied in a bow around her neck and a pink cloth tied around her waist. Iris' Dragon form is large and quadrupedal with typical draconic features, primarily red with gold highlights. Her head is triangular with three raised lines/sections on top, slightly angled to one another and with grooves between them. She also has slit eyes, sharp teeth and a pointed chin. There is a gold solid section on either side of her face, just behind the mouth and coming down just below the jawline. She has a white mane present behind her head resembling her human form's hairstyle. White frills/fur are/is present on the backs of her legs, along her spine and tail. Her underside is primarily white as well. Iris' wings are similar to a bat's, with white membrane behind a frame. Personality Iris is fairly quiet, serious and taciturn. She has a fairly strong will. Synopsis Fairy Tail: Zeref's Awakening: Mage Hunting Arc Team Natsu encounter an injured Iris, while they are investigating the disappearance of Mages from several legal guilds, including their ally Lamia Scale, amidst rumors of "Mage Hunting". After telling her to escape and leaving her, Iris confronts the Fairy Tail Mages, in the form of a Dragon and then battles them, but only to be defeated. After learning of her involvement in the disappearances, the Fairy Tail Mages fight and overwhelm Iris, two more times. After that, a Masked Mage confronts before Team Natsu, appearing to be a "father" to Iris, however he leaves immediately after. Iris, in her Dragon Form again, storms Magnolia, fighting The Fairy Tail Mages yet again. Upon being encourage on by her supposed father, Iris fires a Dragon Roar-like jet of light at the Mages, turning Lisanna, Carla and Juvia into Lacrimas and stealing their Magic Power. The Dragon Slayers follow Iris and defeat her one last time, prompting her to reverting to her human form, and for The Masked Mage to state that she is merely a fake Dragon. He then continues to reveal that his goal is to truly become a real Dragon, through the use of the Magic Power of Dragon Mages, in which he eventually succeeds. After a long battle, the Fairy Tail guildmates manage to defeat the dragonified Mage with a Unison Raid. Upon his defeat, those who were turned into a Lacrima are reverted back to normal, with the Masked Mage revealed to have been in fact Ivan Dreyar. Cursing his failure, Ivan forsakes Iris and makes an escape. Magic and Abilities Wind Magic (風魔法 Kaze Mahō): Iris makes use of this Magic during the boss fight against her. Fire Magic (火の魔法 Hi no Mahō): Iris makes use of this Magic during the boss fight against her. Lightning Magic (雷系各種魔法 Kaminari Kei Kakushu Mahō): Iris makes use of this Magic during the boss fight against her. Dragon Transformation: Iris has the ability to transform into a Dragon form. Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Iris makes use of hand-to-hand combat during the boss fight against her. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Video Game Exclusive Characters Category:Former Members of Raven Tail